


Lifeless

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A song based on what happened to Anti in Jack & Friends :3c





	Lifeless

What has become of me?  
Is this the right side of me?  
How did things end up this way?  
So many questions left unanswered  
That i need to know

What is it like feeling joy and sorrow?

(Pause)

It's sad to say I've never known

All I've ever wanted was to feel like i belonged  
And that never seemed to happen  
So..  
I gave their attention to me  
And many casualties were involved

What is it like to feel?  
What is it like to love?  
What is it like to be somebody?  
What is like to be..alive?  
I've never felt any of them

 

I've never wanted to be the villian in the story  
Like you all hoped me to be  
All I ever wanted us to be like  
Was to be a family or more  
Was that too much too much to ask for?

(Distant sobbing)

(Spoken)

Why can't they just listen to me?  
Why, can't they just pay attention to me?!  
What did I ever do wrong?!  
Why can't I undo my mistakes?  
Why?

(Sang)

There's nothing in the past left to change  
I can't do anything to help anymore  
Such an inevitable fate this has cost me  
So why can't I just end it all?  
I never wanted anything more  
So why can't you let me have this?

If this was all destiny in the end  
I'd rewrite the stars  
Just to go back in time  
And then I'd finally confess  
That I love him

(Spoken)

I'm sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice, this one doesn't have a chorus (unlike the others i did so far) ;)


End file.
